


Corazones de porcelana

by Lxvesgod



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Drogas, M/M, alternative universe, depresión, rehabilitacion, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxvesgod/pseuds/Lxvesgod
Summary: Louis es admitido en un programa de rehabilitación tras un “episodio” con pastillas. Allí conoce a Harry y lidia con sus demonios.Advertencias: lidiar con anorexia, adicción a las drogas y su debida rehabilitación, depresión/cortes, maldiciones y, generalmente, muchos temas de adultos.





	Corazones de porcelana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/gifts).
  * A translation of [Porcelain Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439055) by [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts). 



> "Nota de la autora (@cathedralhearts)   
> Escribí esto mientras escuchaba “Porcelain Heart” de Nicola Roberts. Una de las canciones más Larry que he escuchado. Me tomé la libertad con algunos nombres y lugares ya que, básicamente, no sé nada sobre rehabilitaciones. Inmensas gracias a mis increíbles betas; esto hubiese sido mucho más basura sin sus esfuerzos. Esta historia también es demasiado personal, puesto que he tenido muchos amigos que han sufrido de depresión y, además, lo he experimentado de primera mano."
> 
> Cabe resaltar que los derechos de autor no me pertenecen en absoluto. La traducción, por otro lado, sí, así que espero que sepan valorar mi trabajo :D Dejen sus comentarios!

**_we kicked off so quick, too much chemistry - i need my seatbelt fixed._ **(Empezamos tan rápido, demasiada química, necesito que me arreglen el cinturón de seguridad.)

* * *

 

—Queremos asegurarle, Señor y señora Tomlinson-

—Es Cartwright.

—… ¿Perdone?

—Mi nombre. No soy Tomlinson. Soy Cartwright. Estamos divorciados.

—Oh. Discúlpeme. Solamente quiero asegurarles, Señor Tomlinson y Señora Cartwright, que este es uno de los mejores programas de rehabilitación juveniles en Gran Bretaña. Estaremos cien por ciento comprometidos con la rehabilitación de su hijo, y, aunque el costo pueda parecer un poco…

—¿Grande? ¿Exhorbitante? ¿Extravagante?

—Iba a decir que, aunque un poco más grande que los que otros programas pueden ofrecer, los servicios que proporcionamos son mucho mejores. Su hijo tendrá una habitación compartida y podrá decorar su lado como desee. Notamos que las habitaciones de esa forma animan a la conexión con otros, ayudando el proceso de curación. Puede usar sus propias ropas, llamar en cualquier momento que guste, hay internet inalámbrico alrededor del campus completo—por supuesto, monitoreado—, y hay un muy eficiente firewall en el lugar para prevenir la búsqueda de sitios web prohibidos.

—¿Sitios web prohibidos?

—Bueno, sitios web que podrían ser perjudiciales para la recuperación y rehabilitación de nuestros pacientes. Se puede buscar sobre cualquier cosa en Google en estos días.

>>Hay un horario que esperamos sea cumplido: sesiones de terapia diaria, medicamentos tres veces por semana, tiempos establecidos de comida y las horas de sueño. Tenemos un gimnasio, piscina y sala de juegos en cada piso.

—Dice aquí, en el folleto, que los sexos están separados. ¿Por qué es esto?

—Bien…, Señora Cartwright, originalmente teníamos un programa co-género con áreas de dormir separadas, pero pronto descubrimos que las mujeres son… cómo decirlo… mucho más ingeniosas a su manera. Ningún grupo de pacientes demostró suficiente progreso en sus recuperaciones hasta que fueron separados. Fuimos los primeros en el país en hacer eso, y encontrarán que ahora la mayoría de los programas de rehabilitación tienen lugares diferentes. Así hay más orden.

—Lo suficientemente justo. Bueno, hemos traído todos los formatos, se han completado y se han proporcionado todos nuestros datos bancarios. También hemos hablado con su oficina de finanzas.

—Sí, he estado pendiente y una nota fue archivada en la carpeta de su hijo. Entonces, Louis, ¿Hay algo que te gustaría preguntar antes que te transformemos y tu tratamiento inicie?

—No.

—Muy bien. Señor Tomlinson, Señora Cartwright, gracias por venir hoy. Los veremos en el día familiar el próximo fin de semana, ¿Sí? ¿Asistirán ambos?

—Sí, lo haremos.

—Perfecto. Llevaré a su hijo a la oficina principal para que iniciemos. ¿Louis? ¿Te interesaría despedirte de tus padres?

—Adiós.

—Muy bien, entonces.

 

*

 

Todo es blando. Esterilizado, limpio y ordenado. Hay un corredor de habitaciones en cada piso y él ha sido asignado en una recámara del primer piso, la última de la izquierda. Su nombre está impreso en una hoja pegada a la puerta, debajo del de alguien llamado Harry Styles. Louis odia eso al principio. El nombre es extravagante y caótico y colorido; no como el suyo.

 Adentro, la habitación es de un tamaño decente. Las fotografías, en este caso, no mintieron. Es muchísimo más grande que su habitación en Dontaster; la cama es ligeramente más pequeña y hay dos cajoneras, dos escritorios y una televisión de buen tamaño, también enormes ventanales que ocupan la mayor parte del espacio de la pared opuesta. Ellos la han dejado abierta para permitir que la luz y el aire fresco entre, y a él le gusta que puede oler levemente la lejía.

 La habitación está vacía; su compañero en terapia, y él inspecciona las pertenencias del muchacho a medida que camina hacia las gigantescas ventanas. Él tiene unas simples sábanas a cuadros sobre su cama, unas pocas fotografías y unos cuantos pósteres colgados en su pared, y algunos libros clásicos apilados en la cabecera. Hay una vieja guitarra posada al final de la cama, y Louis siente una sonrisa tirando sus lados. Al menos, tendrán en común la música.

Camina hacia la ventana, dejando su maleta sobre su cama, y recuesta sus brazos contra los paneles abiertos. Los campos son lozanos y verdes, con árboles por doquier y un patio de recreo a la distancia; puede escuchar los sonidos de la música resonando desde la sala de juegos de arriba y leves murmullos. Sabe que el sector de las chicas está al otro lado del campus, completamente separado del de los hombres. Es decepcionando,pero él cree que conocerá a  alguien que conozca una manera de escabullirse.

Nunca ha habido una regla que él no haya roto o una persona a la que no haya encantado. Joder, él es Louis Tomlinson, y tiene una adicción: le gustan las pastillas un poco demasiado para que su distribuidor se sienta cómodo y está triste. Mucho. ¿Quién ha oído hablar de un comerciante con un complejo moral? Es inaudito y estúpido, eso es lo que es.

El director del programa (“Chris, llámame Chris”) dijo que tiene una hora para instalarse antes de que tenga que asistir a su sesión de inducción y primer terapia. Él fue presentado a todos los otros chicos con problemas; ricos blancos jovenes con depresión y tipos del gueto quienes le chillaron al caudillo correcto para conseguir una cantidad de dinero que se limita a su rehabilitación antes de ser empujados nuevamente al hoyo donde gateaban. Jodidamente _asombroso._

 

*

—Entonces, todos, me gustaría presentarles al nuevo rostro. Algunos de ustedes ya le han visto; se ha mudado al espacio que ocupaba Ed en el bloque A, con Harry. ¿Qué tal si te presentas tú mismo, Louis? Cuéntanos un poco de ti.

—¿Qué les gustaría saber?

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si empiezas explicando por qué estás aquí?

—Eso es un poco personal, ¿No?

—Es terapia, Louis. Se supone que sea personal. Estás aquí porque la embarraste y tomaste malas decisiones. Es una parte normal de vivir. Así que solo acepta que esta será tu nuevo “normal” durante los siguientes noventa días y empieza a abrirte, ¿vale? Así que… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Uhm, yo, uh, tomé muchas pildoras y tuve una sobredosis. Tengo un problema con las dorogas, según mis padres y el doctor ER.

—¿Y qué crees tú? ¿Un hábito costoso y altamente funcional?

—Por supuesto que no. Mierda, casi muero. Tengo un problema.

—Bueno, eso es aliviador. Al menos lo has aceptado y esa es una parte de la etapa de recuperación. Y tenemos una regla como parte de la terapia: nada de maldecir.

—Ya. Lo siento.

—Y dinos, Louis con problemas de pildoras, ¿De dónde eres?

—Uhm, Doncaster.

—¡Doncaster! ¿Fanático de Donny Rovers?

—No, de Manchester United.

—Ah, qué bochorno. Bien, tendremos noventa días para cambiar tu mente. Louis con problemas de píldoras, vamos a familiarizarnos con los demás.

—Soy Caleb. Vengo de Sheffield. Me estoy recuperando de una adicción a la metanfetamina.

—Soy Jake, de Londres. Tengo depresión.

—Soy Zayn, de Bradford… tengo depresión.

—Yo soy Liam, de Woverhampton. Soy un adicto a las píldoras. Bueno, lo era.

—Mike. Surrey. Adicción a la metanfetamina.

—Uh, yo soy Niall, vengo de Mullingar. Soy adicto a muchas píldoras, tengo TAHD y soy bipolar.

—Yo soy Harry y soy jodidamente asombroso.

—Harry, no maldigas, conoces las reglas. Harry es tu compañero de habitación, una chispa de alegría es lo que es. ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Harry?

—Estoy aquí porque soy gordo.

—Harry tiene anorexia, por si no lo delató su fulgurante esqueleto de muerto.

A medida que la sesión comienza, Louis observa a los otros chicos, su mirada deteniéndose en Harry. Ese chico es terroríficamente delgado, su ropa le cuelga y su ridícula fregona de rizos cafés hacen que su rostro parezca aun más delgado de lo que es. La cosa que más intriga a Louis son sus ojos: un hermoso tono verde. El maxilar de Harry se aprieta y sus ojos se deslizar directamente a Louis, quien se ruboriza y mira al suelo. Joder.

*

Son las 10:30 y las luces se han apagado, pero Louis no puede dormir. Está sentado en la esquina de su cama, la ventana todavía abierta, y su rostro está húmedo. Está asustado porque puede sentir el hormigueo en la orilla de su mundo; necesita sus píldoras y hay una cámara en la habitación que es monitoreada por el equipo de seguridad en caso de que él haya escabullido drogas o trate de suicidarse o alguna mierda. No tienen permitido cerrar la puerta, así que la suave luz proveniente del diván penetra el vestíbulo y la entrada.

Harry es de facil sueño. Las pestañas le rozan los huesudos pòmulos, curvándose en pequeñas bolas. Ellos han hablado vagamente desde la terapia. Harry había desaparecido en la habitación de música, ubicada en el segundo piso, y Louis había empezado a familiarizarse con otros chicos del equipo de futbol. Fue incómodo y Louis se sintió miserable, enfermo y necesitado, pero él sabe que necesitará de algún soporte base que le ayude a atravesar la completa mierda que se avecina.

Se levanta y camina a la ventada, recostando sus brazos sobre el marco, nuevamente. Toda su vida ocmpleta es una repetición, y está cansado de eso. Este escatimado tiempo de 90 días en un hostal juvenil sobrevaluado se supone que le arreglará, y él sae que no hará  nada más que poner a sus padres en una ridicula deuda. Él debería haber sido mejor, esconderse mejor, moverse más rapido. Él es un gran fracaso en frente de todos y necesita cambiarlo. Algo se tiene que hacer.

Puede oler el olor a cigarrillo, asi que saca la cabeza por la ventana y olisquea; mira hacia arriba para observar a uno de los chicos de su sesión de terapia haciendo lo mismo por su ventada, casi invisible si no fuera por el débil brillo dorado proveniente de su cigarillo y los delgados dedos bronceados sosteniéndolo. Zeke, Zither, Zephyr, mira hacia abajo y su rostro es proyectado cuando se acerca a la luz de la luna.

—¿Quieres fumar? —susurra, atento de Harry. Louis arruga la nariz, sin embargo asiente. Él puede cambiar una adicción por otra, y se estira lo suficientemente alto para tomar el cigarrillo y el encendedor del hombre Z.

—Supongo que no recuerdas mi nombre —dice el chico suavemente mientras Louis se sienta en el umbral, con las piernas balanceándose sobre el campo, incomodamente encendiendo su cigarrillo. Hay una amarradera acomodada en la pared y el chico baja por ella con facilidad, recostándose contra la pared continua a su ventana. Toma una calada y guarda el encendedor. Louis le agradece sutilmente e inhala gentilmente, exhalando antes de que pueda empezar balbucear y pender lo que sea que ha creado con el muchacho.

—Nah, lo siento. Soy terrible con los nombres… —pide disculpas Louis y el chico se encoge de hombros, tomando otra capada antes de hablar.

—Zayn. Me llamo Zayn. Zayn con dolor emocional conoce a Louis con píldoras.

Louis sonríe y Zayn rueda sus ojos.

—Cathy es puro amor, pero está bien. Muchos chicos de aquí la aman; ella no jode alrededor. Te dice las cosas como son, y eso es bueno.

A Louis con píldoras le agrada Zayn con dolor emocional. Tal vez, estos noventa días no serán tan tristes. 

 

*

 

Zayn pasa por la habitación de Louis y Harry a las 8 a.m. del día siguiente, golpeando una vez antes de abrir la puerta y empujando su cabeza adentro. Hay bolsas bajo sus ojos y Louis se tambalea fuera de la cama, cambiándose a lo que sea que encuentra de primeras: bluyín y una camisa de los Stones. Su cabelllo está miserable, pero lo soluciona con un gorro, y los Tomos son los únicos zapatos que tiene, así que los usa. Harry regresa de su ducha, sus rizos yacen de forma plana sobre su cabeza, y él se quita la toalla y se cambia justo en frente de ellos. Louis abre su boca y evita sus ojos, y Zayn le enseña su espalda a Harry.

—Si no bajan por un desayuno a las 8 en punto, todo lo bueno habrá desaparecido y una de las pocas cosas buenas de aquí es la comida —explica a lo que Harry termina de cambiarse, empujando a Louis al área de la cocina, dejando una bandeja en sus manos y empezando a llenar la suya. Louis mete una manzana, muesli seco y la taza de té más grande que puede servir, y Zayn y Harry le llevan a una mesa ubicada en la esquina, donde otros dos chicos de la sesión de ayer están sentados.

—Muchachos, Louis se sentará con nosotros —anuncia Zayn antes de empujar a Louis a un asiento vacío y sentándose en frente de él, al lado del niño irlandes rubio (Neal, ese era definitivamente su nombre)—. Louis con las píldoras; Harry, el jodidamente asombroso anoréxico; el loco Niall; y Bublé —dice Zayn, apuntando a cada uno. Louis parpadea.

—¿Bublé? —pregunta. El chico bautizado así blanquea sus ojos.

—Soy Liam. Zayn me llama Bublé porque canto —dice. Louis levanta una ceja. Nunca lo admitiría, pero también canta. Inclusive ha subido algunos videos a Youtube, donde consiguió unos modestos vistos.

—Soy bueno. Solo tengo que superar esto… primero. Antes de que pueda, ya saben, regresar adonde soy —Liam parece agradable. Niall apila las bandejas una sobre otra y parlotea constantemente. Harry, por otro lado, solo mueve su cereal alrededor de su tazón. Louis nota que los otros también lo han visto.

—Sabes que no te dejarán masturbarte si no comes al menos una comida al día —dice Niall. Los ojos de Louis sienten que están apunto de salirse de sus cuencas, por lo cual Niall se ríe. Harry se sonroja y Liam rueda los ojos.

—Ellos literalmente le atormentan de muerte si no come. Están intentando un sistema de trueque ahora. Él come, él consigue suficiente tiempo solo para masturbarse. Si no come, lo dejan en la habitación con Cas. Y el chico es un insomne que mira _todo el tiempo_. Es más que horripilante —le informa Niall, y Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa que se extiende en su rostro. Él sabe que comería si tuviera ese problema.

—Así que, Louis con las píldoras, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para no ser pillado? —se mofa Harry antes de empujarse un bocado, haciendo una mueca y tragando. Louis mira su plato, sus uñas enterrándose en su manzana.

—Nada bueno, sí —dice finalmente, recordando como respirar.

 

*

Los días pasan lentamente, y Louis empieza a vivir hora por hora. Liam se sienta mucho con él, hablan de sus problemas y la crianza de cada uno, y Louis vive por la píldora blanca que le dan en la mañana. Aparentemente, le haría mucho daño a su destrozado sistema si las cortan de raiz, así que le darán pequeñas dosis hasta que pueda dejarlas. Sus manos tiemblan y suda constantemente, y tiene pesadillas horribles. Vagamente duerme. Han sido tres días y puede funcionar por poco. Está tan cansado.

Ellos están en la sala de juegos, los cinco, y Cathy los ha bautizado como la boyband residente. Una vez que ella descubre que Louis puede cantar y tocar el piano, les sufiere que vayan al cuarto de música en el bloque C y gasten unas horas del día allí, escribiendo. La música se supone que ayuda a lidiar con el dolor; ¿Quizá les ayude? Louis piensa que es pura mierda, pero está exhausto y el breve centelleo que se asienta en los ojos de Harry le hacen aceptar.

Harry es intrigante y dolorosamente joven y enigmático. Louis se da cuenta que la picazión, el cansancio y la pura necesidad que siente su cuerpo mengua un poco cuando está a su alrededor. Harry, cuyos pantalones entubados cuelgan de él como un imposible elástico y pareciesen pantalones de rapero. Harry, quien usa camisetas diseñados para niños pequeños. Harry, quien duerme a toda hora y actúa como una maliciosa muchacha, y quien le ayudó a poner su poster de Manchester United, hablando facilmente sobre el equipo de selección y la rutina que llevan cada noche. Han sido solo tres días y puede funcionar dificilmente, pero lo suficiente para empezar a notar…

 

*

Harry es averiado y hermoso. Liam es serio y revervado, pero hace bromas perversas. Niall es incontrolable, pero apasionado, y puede tocar la guitarra y jugar fútbol como un Dios. Zayn es calmado y triste y canta como si fuese todo lo que tuviera en el mundo. Louis se pregunta si será capaz de seguir adelante, de pasar esto, si puede volver a lo que era su vida antes, después de estár aquí y hacer esto.

 

*

Sus padres llegan una semana después, nerviosos y reservados. Y Louis está bien con eso. Él vomita todo el tiempo y tiene mal genio y temblores nocturno. Las enfermeras lo están monitoreando de cerca, y está fumando más. Ha llegado al punto en el que ha contemplado el suicidio más de cinco veces por día. Su rodilla salta constantemente durante la sesión familar. Cathy organiza tres sesiones por día, monitoreando a los diecisiete chicos y… y eso debe ser hostigante,

Ella le cuenta a sus padres que Louis tiene muchos problemas y actuará más retractante. Hay probablemente cicatrices más profundas en las cuales necesitan trabajar como familia, pero que ha habido progreso hacia su meta y eso es positivo. Louis puede hablar con dificultad porque él está muy nauseabundo, y necesita —quiere— un cigarro y píldoras, dormir y vomitar. Su padre lo mira con furia, su madre pasa el tiempo llorando, pellizcando su bolso, y Louis no puede esperar a irse. Esto no es lo que quiere. Nunca es lo que él quiere.

 

*

 

Él finalmente trastabilla fuera de la sesión y desaparece, buscando con frenesí a Zayn. Zayn tiene cigarrillos y le hará sentir mejor, y está seguro de que su compañero tiene una provisión extra de píldoras para “emergencias” como esta. Resguarda sus manos en los bolsillos y corre, recámara por recámara, piso por piso. Encuentra a Niall jugando fútbol con otro joven irlandés, encuentra a Liam en la sala de juegos escribiendo una canción con el piano. Y, finalmente, encuentra a Zayn en su habitación, la de la segunda planta, pero…

Harry y él están masturbándose el uno al otro, presionándose contra un armario. Louis se fuga, el deseo por las grodas y la absolución bloqueadas por el parálisis. Tiene la visión de Harry encorvado sobre Zayn contra la pared, sus puños asiándose el uno al otro y la cara de Zayn presionada conta su cuello. Es sexy y sucio y Louis siente un nudo en su estómago. No se detiene eso, solo se asentúa en su intestino y le agrega nauseas, pánico y necesidad.

Sale y se sienta debajo de su ventana, abrazando sus rodillas y temblando. La imagen de Harry rojo y sin aliento y deleitado quema sus ojos. Puede oir el lloriqueo de su madre haciendo eco en sus oídos y a su padre gruñendo, puede escuchar a su comerciante diciéndole que consiga ayuda, puede escuchar a Cathy diciéndole _Louis con las píldoras_ en frente de sus propios padres. Cuán improfesional y horrorífico es este lugar.

Está llorando y no puede parar, y todo duele, y está cansado. Está tan jodidamente cansado y solo, y se siente atraído hacia un chico con anorexia porque su vida es tan perfecta.

Zayn le encuentra un momento después, luciendo tranquilo. Hay una mordida en su cuello, roja, fea y obvia. Louis quiere odiarlo, pero está demasiado cansado, demasiado herido, demasiado vacío.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso —finalmente dice Zayn. Louis se encoge de hombros. Cierra sus ojos. Si hace como si no supiera que Zayn está realmente allí, quizá pueda sobrellevar esto en un segundo, así pasar al siguiente. Quizá.

—No estamos juntos. Es solo… una cosa mutua. Harry se saltó el almuerzo y ellos están seguros de que también lo hizo con la cena de ayer, así que no pudo masturbarse en su habitación. A veces le ayudo. Está mal, lo sé —dice Zayn, y Louis, a pesar de deberle mucho al muchacho, sabe que esta vez no lo hace.

—No soy yo tu absolución, Zayn. Ve a contarle a tu cura.

Zayn se burla.

—Soy musulman. No voy a ver a un cura —se sienta al lado de Louis. Louis puede escucharle encender un cigarrillo, puede olerlo. Presiona su frente contra las rodillas.

—¿Te gusta Harry? —pregunta Zayn. Louis suspira, ese peso en su estómago removiéndose un poco.

—He estado aquí apenas una semana, Zayn. A duras penas tengo tiempo para aceptar toda la mierda que está pasando, mucho menos para querer a un anoréxico que tiene más problemas que yo —estala Louis. Zayn está en silencio y estático a su lado. El ritmo de sus labios. Inhala, lame sus labios, exhala.

—No importa. Puedes estar alrededor de alguien quince segunos y decidir si te gusta.

Louis realmente, realmente, quiere llorar.

—No sé lo que quiero —es lo que decide. Zayn resopla y Louis sonríe.

—Decirte que Harry tiene más problemas que lo que vale probablemente no ayudará, ¿o sí? —se ríe Zayn esta vez, y Louis escucha pasos, pero es capaz de mirar.

—Niall dijo que tu sesión familiar no fue bien —anuncia Harry. Louis le mira y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

—Niall tiene una jodida bocota —murmura. Harry cambia el apoyo de su cuerpo a la otra pierna.

Zayn tira la colilla del cigarrillo y Louis le siente levantarse, palmeanndo sobre su hombro y susurrándole algo sobre Harry antes de caminar relajadamente. Se asoma a un lado de Harry, quien se agacha un poco, cruzando una delgada pierna sobre la otra y jugando con uno de sus innumerables bracaletes.

—Cathy está preocupada por ti, parece pensar que será conveniente nuestro bromance de compañeros de habitación —Louis está confundido y agotado. Su cabeza duele y la última cosa que desea son acertijos provenientes del chico.

—¿Qué bromance? Escasamente te conozco —dice, levantando su cabeza e inspeccionando al rizado. Harry se congela y sus puños se aprietan, enterrándose en sus pantalones.

—Sí, cierto. Escasamente me conoces. Bueno, supongo que me siento cercano a ti. Eres como mi último compañero, Ed. Algunas personas solo… (drift) encajan, ¿Sanes?

—finalmente dice. Louis se encoge de hombros y suspira, presionando la cabeza contra la pared. El cielo nublado y la briza es gélida, y Harry está quieto a su lado.

 

*

El sueña esa noche. Es un sueño lúcido y vivido. Ya no son pesadillas y casi siempre son beige, como si la vida de Louis fuera un gran sueño y su incosciente necesitara normalidad, así que cambian.

Sueña que está en la sala de estar con el resto de los chicos, comiendo y dolidos después de una intensa sesión. Y los dedos de Harry están enlazados con los sueños. La sensación es suave y cálida y confortable.

Sueña que está en su caba, Harry presinándose encima suyo, suavemente besando cada uno de sus dedos y sus muñecas, moviendo su rostro. El brillo amoroso en su rostro es abrumador, apasionado y abarcador. Louis lo siente primero en su trasero, después moviéndose en todo su cuerpo. Harry es su mundo en este sueño, su todo, y solo quiere tocarlo, saborarlo, y sentirlo.

Sueña que está con los otros afuera, recostados en el césped y mirando fuegos artificiales por la noche de Guy Fawkes. No tienen permitido el alcohol, sin embargo, de alguna manera Zayn ha logrado conseguir un Bucks Fizz y todos están un poco borrachos. Y es el mejor día que puede recordar en un largo tiempo.

 

*

 

Las siguientes dos semanas las gasta en síntomas de abstinencia y teniendo terapias todos los días, en incómodos momentos mirando a su madre llorar y a su padre se enredándose más a medida que cada secreto sale de la boca de Louis.

Cathy decide que el divorcio ha sido un punto de partida por el cual Louis pasó de ser un ciudadano modelo, buen estudiante, alegre, vibrante, popular y adorado a abandonarse en las solitarias píldoras. Su padre explota y se enfurece, no había estado enamorado de Jay en años, no podía soportarlo más ni siquiera por sus hijos; no era justo y juzgarle por el problema de Louis no era lo correcto. Louis está mirando fijamente sus zapatos, recoge las cutículas en las uñas, preparado para comenzar a huir.

Siempre se siente mucho peor después de la sesión, el hormigueo de la adicción comienza a convertirse en el aburrido dolor de la realidad, y eso le recuerda que ese fue el motivo por el que comenzó a tomar píldoras en primer lugar. Su realidad duele mucho.

 

*

 

Niall tuvo un episodio la noche anterior. Destrozó su habitación y se rompió su brazo y tres dedos, así que ha estado ausente mientras lo enyesan en el hospital. Liam, quien había estado una habitación abajo en todo el momento, está tenue y sigue tirando de su camisa sobre las muñecas. Louis siente que él está escondiendo algo malo y necesita comunicar qué está sucediendo. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde proviene ese sentor; dificilmente ha estado alrededor de él para conocerle lo suficiente, pero algo esta halando dentro suyo, haciéndole moverse en piloto automático, levantándolo y sentándolo al lado de Liam.

Están en la recámara de Liam, esparcidos en el suelo y la alfombra, nadie sentándose al lado del cantante. Louis rompe su burbuja mientras se acerca y su muslo presiona al más joven de los chicos. Suspira. Siendo un hermano mayor y el tipo de persona que es, él quiere tomar cuidado de los que están a su alrededor. Ha pasado a ser abrumador. Quizá pueda encontrar absolución en el dolor de alguien más.

Louis está congelado, sus ojos precipitándose hacia Louis, y Harry y Zayn miran a Louis su mano de su propio cuello a la muñecas de Liam, envolviéndola con sus dedos lentamiente y subiendo la manga para revelar tres nuevos cortes dentados a lo largo de cada una. Hay incontables marcas salpicando su blanca piel, y Louis siente que le pican los ojos. Es en este momento donde le es recordado que no está en un campo estudiantil o en vacaciones amistosas. Está en un programa de rehabilitación para niños rotos. Todos los que están a su alrededor están en el mismo nivel fragil, reinsidiendo constantemente y dañándose profunda e inarreglablemente. Louis deja salir un suspiro tembloso y traza un dedo en los cortes.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta. Liam aún no ha tomado un respiro, y Harry y Zayn le miran como si él fuera una bestia herida, inseguros de si va a atacar o correr.

—Steve me contó que Dani…, mi ex, tiene un nuevo novio —responde finalmente, y Louis cierra sus ojos. Empieza a dolerle la cabeza,la necesidad vuelve a aparecer a medida que su ritmo cardíaco comienza a recuperarse, pero esto es más importante.

—¿Y decidiste que cortarte a ti mismo era mejor que dejarlo salir? —cuestiona, aún con los ojos cerrados. El dolor de cabeza incrementa con el tiempo, pero necesita escuchar lo que Liam tiene que decir.

—Tenía que —Liam captura un respiro y Louis puede escucharlo estremecerse, puede escuchar las lágrimas y los impotentes sollozos, y abre sus ojos y aleja sus dedos de las muñecas contrarios.

—Pura mierda —dice. Liam sacude su cabeza, con impotencia sollozando entre sus manos. Zayn mueve su cabeza de un su lugar en el ropero y se ubica detrás de Liam, abrazándolo mientras llora.

—Estás triste, lo entiendo. Tienes depresión y eso está empujándote a un hoyo que nunca termina. Has querido rendirte tantas veces que perdiste la cuenta, perdiste la cuenta de cuántas veces te has rendido y has sido forzado a empezar de nuevo. Esta es otra recordación para ti de tu anterior vida, a la que jamás volverás porque ahora eres un chico que ha sido enviado a rehabilitación ya que estás muy jodido como para arreglar tus problemas. Te conozco escasamente, pero lo suficiente para saber por qué este es un problema grandísimo. Por qué es gran lio. Coetarte a ti mismo no es la forma con la que deberías lidiar… esto. Nunca es la forma —Louis está hablando, y se odia así mismo por eso. Tan hipócrita que es él, tiene cicatrices en los muslos y en las caderas de donde está cortado, pero Liam es el más recuperado de todos ellos; solo tienen treinta días restantes, y si el doctor lo descubre, no le dejarán irse a casa.

Harry está en frente suyo, gigantes ojos verdes abiertos y salvajes rizos cafés.

—No sabes ni una mierda sobre nosotros, Louis, ¿Cómo nos puedes juzgar? —silba. Louis sacude su cabeza y mira a Liam.

—No te conosco. Pero sé que me corto por las mismas razones y… no lo vale. Sentir el dolor exterior tanto como el de adentro, solo por un instante. Se siente bien. Se sintió bien, digo. Justificaba lo que hice. Pero no lo vale. No puedes mejorar si no eres proactivo sobre esta joda. La depresión es una enfermedad y las píldoras mejoraron la situación, cortarte ayudó a aliviar. Y sé que estás cansado, Liam, pero esta no es la manera. Simplemente, no lo es.

Liam solloza en los brazos de Zayn, y Louis se siente horrible y fuera de lugar, pero cuando Liam se sienta y se lanza hacia Louis, Louis siente que la tristeza cambia un poco dentro de él.

 

*

 

Louis regresa de su terapia personal y encuentra a Harry sentado en su cama con Hannah y Stan. Harry está riéndose por alguna historia que Stan le está contando, y Hannah luce una expresión asombrada en su rostro. Louis se detiene en el marco de la puerta, y Stan y Hannah saltan de la cama, mirándolos avergonzados mientras Harry permanece en ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice Louis después mientras Stan camina hacia adelante y le abraza con cariño.

—Compañero, te hemos extrañado mucho —respira contra su cuello, apretando una vez más antes de alejarse. Hannah repite la acción, y Louis dificilmenete puede creer lo que está aconteciendo. Sus amigos, incluso de antes de las píldoras, las salidas, y el alcohol, están aquí. Finalmente están aquí.

—¿Cómo es que no me dijeron que iban a venir? —pregunta. Stan hace una mueca.

—Lo hicimos. Tuvimos que informar al programa de que veníamos. Y ellos nos dijeron que te lo habían comunicado y habías aceptado.

Harry se levanta, moviéndose facilmente alrededor antes de dirijirse a la puerta.

—Es mi culpa. Lo siento. Olvidé pasar el mensaje —arrastra las palabras, parpadeando y desapareciendo. Louis frunce el ceño, pero sacude la cabeza y regresa a sus amigos.

—Lo que sea, no interesa. Estoy feliz de verles —empuja a Stan y a Hannah a su cama, bombardeándolos para que le den cualquier tipo de información sobre su hogar.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, es como si él nunca les hubiese dejado, como si no hubiese tenido una sobredrosis, un quiebre, una llamada a la policía. La enfermera aparece en la puerta cuando el cielo afuera oscurece, diciéndoles que el horario de visitantes va a terminar, y tienen que irse. Louis les abraza estrechamente, y ellos prometen regresar. Luego, se siente agotado, deshecho y como si una herida se hubiese reabierto. Y Harry vuelve con una pequeña raza de helado en sus manos, la cual le ofrece a Louis.

 —¿Te divertiste? —pregunta, entrando. Louis niega la oferta envidentemente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a venir? —chasquea. Louis se encoge de hombros, sentándose en el borde de su cama y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, cucharéandose un poco de helado.

—Parecía que necesitabas una sorpresa. Las enfermeras usualmente nos cuentan directamente, pero estabas enterapia… y sabía que querías verlos. Siempre estás hablando de cuántos los extrañas —dice. Louis frunce. No puede recordar siquiera haberle dicho sus nombres a Harry, mucho menos mencionarles en la terapia de grupo aún.

—No lo he hecho… —dice. Harry levanta una ceja.

—Lo hiciste, justo la otra noche. Te sentaste y me empezaste a decir lo mucho que les extrañabas, lo mucho que deseabas que te pudieran perdonar por toda la mierda que pasó. Incluso me preguntaste cómo eran las relaciones con mis amigos —contesta. Louis siente que su estómago desciende a través de sus pies.

—Yo… yo, uhm. Oh —titubea. Harry se inclina hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿Cambias con un gemelo identico a ti cada noche? —pregunta, y Louis sacude la cabeza.

—Yo… soy sonámbulo. Hablo dormido, camino dormido, hago todo dormido. Hipotálamo hiperactivo o algo malditamente raro.

Los labios de Harry pican en una sonrisa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te conté una mierda importante, una jodida unión real de compañeros, y no puedes ni siquiera recordar nada de eso? ¿Está enterrado profundamente en tu subconsciente en alguna parte? —bromea. Louis le lanza una almohada.

—¡No es divertido! Es vergonzoso y me mete en muchos problemas.

Harry echa su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, y Louis siente su estómago revolverse y retorcerse por el sonido. Se está volviendo más y más dificil pretender que no hay algo dentro suyo, creciendo y cambiando y adaptándose hacia el joven chico. Está perdiendo el control, y, a juzgar por la forma en la que Harry le está mirando, esa sonrisa en su rostro, está volviéndose obvio.

 

*

—Hoy quiero hablar de relaciones. Ahora, sé que muchos están aquí por episodios que han experimentado al final de una relación; parejas siendo infieles, dejándolos, relaciones muriendo por larga distancia o los montones de esfuerzo, culpa y vergüenza y dolor que lo acompañaron. Hoy, quiero que piensen en una relación que los haya empujado al extremo, o una que casi lo hiciera. Esa que les hace desear regresar y cambiarla si pudieran, una que los haya destruído más que nada. Necesitamos trabajar a través del dolor y los problemas para continuar con nuestras vidas, y habrán un montón de cosas que necesitamos resolver y que usteden querrán olvidar y enterrar.

—¿Qué si jamás hemos estado en una relación?

—Buena pregunta, Niall. Me alegra ver que estás de regreso y recuperándote de tus heridas. Bueno, no se trata necesariamente de una relación romántica. Puede tratarse de cualquier relación. Una con un padre, amigo, o pariente; un profesor o un viejo conocido. Eso es parte de la fluidez de la humanidad; tenemos tantas facetas que el romance solo conforma un fragmento de lo que somos. Así que… ¿Alguien quiere iniciar? ¿Caleb?

—S-sí.

—¿Te gustaría empezar?

—Bien, uh. Mi ex fue la que me consiguió las metanfetaminas, en primer lugar.

—Prosigue.

—La conocí en la fiesta de mi hermano. Ella era una amiga de su novia. Ella era tan, pero tan hermosa. Como ninguna. Mis compañeros habían escuchado que se drogaba y que mejor me alejara, pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me quedé con ella. Me volvió adicto a las metanfetaminas. Dejé la escuela y me mudé con ella. Duré en eso… ¿un año?

—¿Qué te hizo decidir conseguir ayuda?

—Mi yaya. Ella, uh, murió cuando estaba alejado, y regresé a la ciudad por su funeral y todos me estaban mirando con disgusto. Lucía acabado. No me había bañado en un largo rato. Tenía rastros en mis brazos y llagas por todas partes, estaba paranoico y simplemente ... no es bueno. Mi mamá y el cura me echaron del funeral. Regresé con mi novia y, no sé, no le vi más necesidad. Comencé a buscar a los policías y los ayudé a abrir un enorme caso, por lo que dijeron que me pagarían para limpiarme y que me instalaran en algún lugar, que me permitirían volver a la universidad. Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar ingeniería civil, ¿saben?. Mi chica murió apenas entré aquí, así que no tengo excusas.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Caleb, que lo compartieras con nosotros. Recuerdo haber tenido un par de sesiones contigo sobre tu novia. Habían muchos problemas inacabados, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Si ella continuara viva, ¿Qué le dirías?

—Yo… yo no lo sé. Que saliera de las metanfetaminas, que hiciera algo por ella misma. Por ser adicta, le quitaron sus dos hijos. Ni siquiera le importó.

—Eso rompe el corazón, Caleb. Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido compartirlo. Ahora, ¿Alguien más? ¿Louis, quizá?

—Uh, no sé si esté listo aún.

—Está bien, Louis. Entiendo que esto puede ser doloroso, y compartir tales cosas íntimas en frente de extraños puede ser dificil.

—No es eso. O sea…, sí, lo es. No recuerdo mucho. Estaba muy jodi… digo, uh, estaba desentendido.

—Está bien. Bueno, ¿Con quién tenías una relación?

—Mi ex, Hannah.

—¿Y qué sucedió? Me refiero a lo que puedes recordar. Hay un claro problema allí que te tiene enojado.

—Sí. Rompimos después de empezara a usar píldoras fuertes y la abandonara. La engañé.

—¿Con quién?

—Un… una persona cercana.

—¿Era esta persona especial para ambos?

—S-sí.

—¿Quién era?

—Un amigo.

 

(Louis siente los ojos de Harry deslizándose del suelo a su rostro. Su cuello comienza a calentarse)

 

—Oh… entonces… ¿Saliste del armario?

—No soy…, o sea, no soy homosexual. Tan solo estoy interesado en personas, más que en un género.

—Eres pansexual, entonces.

—Lo que sea, supongo.

—Así que la engañaste con este amigo. ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Ella me dejó. Dijo que estaba fuera de control, lo cual era cierto. No fue mucho después de que se fuera que tuve una sobredosis. Una de mis hermanas me encontró y llamó una ambulancia. Eso pasó tres días antes de que llegara aquí.

—Bien. Así que has experimentado una sobredosis y un abandono por parte de tu novia gracias a las píldoras y el alcohol.

—Sí.

—¿no fue Hannah la que vino a verte el otro día?

—Sí, era ella.

—¿Y cómo fueron las cosas?

—Las cosas fueron… como solían ser. Dijo que lamentaba que estuviera…, ya saben, así. Enfermo.

—¿Crees que consigas que ella te de otra oportunidad?

—…

—¿Louis?

—No sé si quiera una.

—Oh. ¿Y por qué?

—Porque la he lastimado muchísimo, y estaríamos mejor como amigos… si es que ella quiere eso. Y yo… no la amo más.

—¿Amas a alguien más?

(Louis siente que un sonrojo se apodera de su rostro, remeuve sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y espera que su boca no le delanta. Sus temblores han regresado y puede sentir el nombre de Harry en la punta de sus labios, rogando por ser libre. No tiene idea de lo que siente por el rizado; sus estúpidos cerebro y corazón necesitan comenzar a trabajar juntos.)

—No lo sé. Es complicado. 

—Muy bien. Gracias por compartir, Louis. Harry, ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

—¿Qué les gustaría saber?

—Bueno, obviamente has estado en algunas relaciones de las que te gustaría hablar, ¿no? Un jovencito tan atractivo como tú.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Cathy, pero no bateo para ese lado.

—Lo sé, y es una pena. Pero ha habido relaciones que te han afectado… ¿o tú has afectado?

—Sí, creo.

—¿Y en cuál fue eso?

—Mi último ex: Joseph.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Me hizo notar lo gordo que era.

—Está bien, Harry. ¿Qué te contó él para que notaras lo gordo que eras?

—Él me contaba que estaba comiendo mucha mierda, que no me entrenaba lo suficiente. Mis rollitos estaban caídos sobre los pantalones, que tenía una panza de cerveza. Que era muy poco atractivo.

—¿Te sientes atractivo ahora?

—Lo estoy consiguiendo, creo. Si no me hicieran comer, estaría en mi peso ideal y feliz.

—¿Aun si tu peso ideal es del tamaño de un niño africano?

—Bueno, podría pintarme de negro si quisiera.

—Harry, eso es inapropiado.

—Lo siento.

—Entonces, Joseph es la razón por la que tienes anorexia.

—Así como te dije.

—¿No crees que tengas anorexia?

—Estoy consciente de la salud. 

(Zayn bufó.)

—Prefiero estar consciente de la salud que cualquier otra cosa.

—Bueno, Harry. Prosigamos, ¿vale?

 

 

*

 

Louis está recostado parcialmente sobre el piano en el salón de música, tocando Estrellita, Estrellita con una mano. Falta una hora para que las luces se apaguen, pero Harry está en la habitación y Zayn ha estado vagando.  Louis se había ido antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo. Él cree que terminarán de masturbarse pronto y podrá arrastrarse bajo sus sábanas y pretender que no existe nada más durante unas pocas horas.

La terapia le está golpeando el trasero, pero su madre ha estado en una sesión sin llorar y su padre no le ha amenazado con cualquier tipo de violencia el fin de semana, así que las cosas están mejorando. Los exámenes han mostrado que su sistema está completamente libre de cualquier píldora y alcohol, y ha empezado su tiempo sobrio. La realidad aún lo hiere, y la urgencia de cortarse está regresando con venganza, pero cada vez que piensa en el rostro de Liam y sus muñecas y, por supuesto, las palabras que le gritó, se siente horriblemente culpable.

Su vida es de castigo católico, reflexiona sobriamente mientras sus dedos cambian de ritmo y comienzan la melodía de Moonlight Sonata. Lástima que no sea católico, al menos entonces estaría justificado.

Escucha pasos venideros, y suspira. Es probablemente una de las enfermeras, viniendo a importunarle, decirle que recoja sus cosas y vaya a la recámara. A pesar de que se les permite ir a donde les plazca durante los tiempos estructurados, las enfermeras prefieren que estén en sus habitaciones al menos media hora antes de que se apaguen las luces. No se mueve, listo para discurirle a las enfermeras para que le den extra tiempo en el piano, pero es Harry quien entra.

Siente que su cuerpo se pone rígido y mira hacia las teclas, negándose a mirar al chico. No quiere ver las evidencias de que Zayn estuvo sobre él.

—Mozart, ¿hm? —pregunta suavemente, recargándose en el piano. Louis se encoge de hombros y sigue tocando con una mano, la otra le sirve de apoyo para su cabeza.Harry se mordisquea el labio antes de deslizarse en el asiento y escuchar un momento, después descarga una mano sobre las teclas y toca las agudas. Se sientan en silencio, Louis tocando la monótona yonada mientras Harry las replica en las más altas, endulzando la melodía. La canción finaliza y Harry le mira fijamente. La luz es brillante y Louis sabe que Harry verá su sonrojo, pero su apatía completa gana sobre su vergüenza.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Lou? —pregunta con ligereza. Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Saliste corriendo de la habitación tan pronto Zayn llegó. ¿Hay problemas allí? —pregunta. Louis bufa y sacude la cabeza.

—Estoy bien con Zayn, no te preocupes por eso.

Pero esa miradita no deja el rostro de Harry, y él se acerca tentativamente.

—¿Soy yo? ¿Soy el problema? —pregunta. Louis parpadea y se aleja hasta llegar al borde de la silla.

—No te entiendo —balbucea, y Harry sonríe.

—Has estado mirándome desde que entraste. Como si me quisieras. Y el otro día en terapia, le anunciaste a todos que eres bisexual-

—Pansexual.

—Lo que sea. Que te gusta el sable, también.

—¿El sable?

Harry sonríe timidamente. Louis rueda sus ojos.

—Me gustas, Louis. No has estado mucho, pero me gustas. Y confío en ti. Estás tan jodido como el resto de nosotros, pero nos haces sentir mejor. Liam usualmente no se pierde así mismo, pero supiste hablarle sobre el problema, y eso fue asombroso. Eres asombroso.

 Harry ubica una mano en la pierna de Louis, y él la mira. Los dedos de Harry son largos y pálidos, el hueso se mueve por debajo de la delgada capa de piel, frágil.

—No es un buen momento para esto, Harry. Me estoy recuperando de una adicción y tú tienes un desorden alimenticio. No es… es que seremos malos el uno para el otro —dice, gritando internamente mientras trata de acercarse al calor de Harry. Harry sacude la cabeza, sus rizos se asientan alrededor de su cara.

—Eso es mierda. Todos tienen problemas y pueden ayudarse, de igual forma. Yo quiero ayudarte, Louis. Y… y creo que necesito ayuda. Y yo creo que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo que los psiquiatras y psicólogos de aquí. Ed estaba… Ed estaba funcinando, antes de que se fuera.

Louis vagamente recuerda a Niall hablando del compañero de habitación previo de Harry. Ed, comunmente conocido como shears por su maraña de pelo rojo y brillante. Él había sido un mago en la guitarra y tenía un contrato de grabación con Sony, pero era adicto al valium y bebía mucho, así que ellos tuvieron que enviarlo a limpieza y rehabilitación antes de lanzarlo al mundo. Era cercano a Harry, y Harry recayó profundamente cuando Ed se fue. También recuerda que Zayn le dijo que era el tercer viaje del rizado al programa de rehabilitación, y sus padres estaban sin opciones si su hijo no podía ser rehabilitado adecuadamente esta vez.

—Harry, tienes que aprender a ser independiente en tu recuperación. No puedes esperar simplemente a que alguien más te ayude. O sea, yo quiero y lo haré… pero… por lo que he escuchado, caíste de nuevo tras la ida de Ed. No es justo para ti, ni para mi. Si me fuera antes que tú, o te fueras antes que yo, ¿Qué pasaría? —exclama, viendo a Harry retroceder.

—¿Dejarás de comer porque no estoy alrededor tuyo diciendote lo hermoso y perfecto que eres cuando comes tus tres comidas diarias? ¿Y qué sobre mi? Cuando empiece a cortarme y a usar píldoras para poder dormir y tenga otra recaida, ¿Qué será entonces? ¡¿Serás lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarme de eso?! —está gritando ahora, y pasa como una tormenta al lado de Harry, saliendo al área principal. Pasa junto a la estación de enfermeras y sale al campo, con los focos iluminando el exuberante entorno verde mientras la luz del día se hunde detrás del horizonte.

—¡Louis, espera! —grita Harry detrás suyo y él se gira.

—Harry, esto es muy… —empieza, pero Harry le corta con sus manos y sus labios. Besa como luce: nervioso y frágil. Louis siente que sus dedos se hunden en los rizos de Harry, anclándolo.

Es golpeado por un déjà vu y recuerda los sueños: los dedos de Harry enlazados con los suyos, Harry recostado en su cama, apasionado y cálido y cercano. Es como regresar a casa después de un largo y agotador día en el trabajo, y la fuerza de voluntad de Louis se escapa. Harry retrocede, acariciando con un dedo la cara de Louis, frotándose las narices.

—No renuncies a nosotros sin haberle dado una oportunidad. No reuncies a mi, porque yo no renunciaré a ti —susurra.

 Louis cierra sus ojos, sintiéndose mareado y abrumado.

—Está bien.

 

 


End file.
